


Sun Dog

by crescenttwins



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Imported, Kink Meme, M/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/crescenttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Euphie," Lelouch said one day, pushing aside the lacy curtain she had fashioned out of cirrocumulus, "we need to talk."</p><p>"Have you stopped sulking, then, Lelouch?" Euphemia replied, waving him in. She patted the cloud next to her. When he halted, a charming flush creeping its way up his neck, Euphie laughed. "You always did tend to sulk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Dog

"Euphie," Lelouch said one day, pushing aside the lacy curtain she had fashioned out of cirrocumulus, "we need to talk."  
  
"Have you stopped sulking, then, Lelouch?" Euphemia replied, waving him in. She patted the cloud next to her. When he halted, a charming flush creeping its way up his neck, Euphie laughed. "You always did tend to sulk."  
  
"It's not-"  
  
"Sulking, yes, Lelouch." She spread her legs out, tickled as they passed through the altocumulus she had chosen for her carpet. "Now come, sit! Did you ever imagine you could sit on a cloud?"  
  
"We had to die," Lelouch said, stiffly, "to be able to." Nevertheless, he sat down beside her, back straight and stoutly refusing to meet her eyes.  
  
"Lelouch-"  
  
"I killed you," Lelouch said, "and then I lied about you." He spread his fingers out on the cloud, letting it curl through his long fingers. It was hypnotic, Euphemia knew; when she had first found out she died (after the shock, the impact of bullets in her chest), the first thing did was to sort through her cloud space, running her fingers over these batches of cumulus and stratus that would make up her home in the afterlife. (Not the nimbus, though, no. She had heard very bad things about homes that tried to use nimbus clouds.)  
  
"I know," Euphemia responded, finally, "but you had your reasons, didn't you?" He nodded. "And you used my death to promote equality amongst the Japanese and Britannians?"  
  
"How would you know that?" Lelouch asked.  
  
"I saw Father earlier this month, and he was quite upset that you were undoing all of his hard work." She smiled, leaning backwards. "But I was so pleased when I heard what you'd been up to. I talked to Rolo, you know? He really is a sweetheart."  
  
Lelouch choked.  
  
"Lelouch," Euphemia said, reaching her fingers towards him, "Thank you for all of your hard work. It's time to rest now."   
  
"Why are you still here, Euphie?" Lelouch whispered. "They said that only the people who are guilty remain here, not passing on."   
  
"Hm," Euphemia said, " I wonder if I should tell you or not."  
  
"Euphie?"  
  
"Well, I'm waiting."  
  
"For Suzaku?"  
  
Euphemia laughed. "Goodness, no!" She turned on her side, making eye contact with Lelouch for the first time that night. "Although it wouldn't hurt to see Suzaku, I'm waiting for Cornelia."  
  
"I...see."  
  
"So the longer I have to wait, the happier I'll be. I want her to be happy, you know? To get married with a man who is foolishly in love with her, to have kids and terrorize them with the great depth of her love." She sighed, wistfully, "I wish I could see them. I bet they'd be so lovely, Cornelia's children. And no one ever called me auntie, Lelouch."  
  
Lelouch smiled sadly.   
  
The mood darkening, Euphemia clapped her hands. "But why on earth would you think of Suzaku, Lelouch? Just because we were having relations when I-"  
  
Lelouch choked.  
  
"-Oh? You didn't know about that." Euphemia clucked her tongue. "That's strange. I would have thought that Suzaku would have told you about that when you starting sleeping together?"  
  
Her brother was turning such a charming red, like the color of the clouds just before sunset.   
  
"How did you-"  
  
And what a silly question! "I told you, Rolo came through! He was really so knowledgeable about your life, Lelouch. I had no idea you were so adventurous!" He had stayed for two weeks, Rolo had, twisting clouds together in the shape of a locket. It was such a bizarre skill to cultivate, and simultaneously he wove tales of the world below.   
  
There was a moment of silence, and Euphemia stared at the ever shifting clouds around them.  
  
“But Lelouch, you know, it's not guilt that makes us linger here. It's love."  
  
"I never said-"  
  
"Yes, yes, Lelouch." Euphemia said, "But you are here, aren't you? And you're waiting for Suzaku?" Her brother was silent, and this conversation was getting too melancholy. She added, "Was it the sex?" It was a delight to watch her brother turn such a pretty pink, and Euphemia thought that he and Suzaku must have been quite a pair, between the sheets.  
  
His response was even more of a delight. "You- what- ah, wh- why are you asking?" She had never managed to make him stutter before. Sex was the topic that baffled him, was it?  
  
"Because, you know," she said softly, "he was always so gentle with me. With his muscle, I always imagined what it would be like if he went a little wild, you know?"  
  
"It's...pleasant." Lelouch conceded. "But he does gentle best. When he's rough- after he's fucked-" Lelouch cut himself off, "I can't believe I'm talking to you about this."  
  
"Well," Euphemia said, "from one former lover to another, I can tell you that he loves dirty talk. Or has that changed?"  
  
"No," Lelouch said, covering his eyes with a hand, "that hasn't changed."  
  
"Oh?" Euphemia chirped, turning onto her belly. "What was the dirtiest thing he made you say?" She kicked her feet back and forth in the air.  
  
"I had to-" Lelouch said, struggling to let the words out of his mouth, "tell him I wanted his cum in me, making me his little dirty boy."   
  
"Oh," Euphemia said, blushing. "He always- he always used a condom with me, you know? Since I couldn't get pregnant; Father would have killed him. So I never..."  
  
"It's disgusting." Lelouch said. He waved his hand, “The clean up alone is a mess, and he likes to let it dry, the bastard.” Lacing his fingers together with Euphemia’s, he assured her, “It wasn’t worth it. That he never made a mess of you means he treasured you.”  
  
“Hm,” Euphemia curled her toes, “did you ever dominate him?”  
  
Lelouch spluttered.  
  
“I wanted to,” she confided, “but he’d always start kissing me, and then I would heat up, and next thing I knew he was stroking my breasts and I just wanted him to continue.” And Suzaku had been so, so gentle, both easing into her and licking her out; she had never wanted him to feel he was inadequate.  
  
“A few times,” Lelouch confessed, turning his face away. To her delight, a pink was making its way up the back of his neck.   
  
“And?” She prodded him with a finger.  
  
“He’s really reactive— it was more strange for me than him, I think.”  
  
“Did he come first?” She blurted.   
  
“Euphie—!”  
  
“Well,” she said, “come on, then.”  
  
“Usually he would--twice,” Lelouch answered, throwing a hand over his face. “I can’t believe we’re even talking about this.”  
  
“Well,” Euphemia said, “what else is there to talk about?”  
  
Lelouch laughed. “Anything else.”  
  
“Hm,” Euphemia said, “well, I suppose. Well, what would you like to talk about, then?”  
  
“You pick,” Lelouch said, enjoying the vibrant smile that drew across his sister’s face.  
  
“Do you think Cornelia will ever figure out that Guilford’s in love with her?”

**Author's Note:**

> Poke me at crescenttwins.tumblr.com if you want to chat! :)


End file.
